The Man with Enormous Wings
by KJES
Summary: I was given the title by my English tutor and was told to write a story based on the the title. I thought i would post it on here for feedback. It is about a fallen angel. That's the only information i am giving.


**The Man with Enormous Wings** Chloe Fenton

It was 2 two O'clock on a Tuesday afternoon in 1958. The sea was calm and the sky was blue with no clouds in sight. It was the perfect day for a swim in the sea.

It wasn't for long.

As if a spell had been cast upon the sky, it turned black. The waves in the distance had grown six feet tall, like as tsunami except for the fact that there were five of them. Then the torrential rain started, soaking everything. The beach chairs were sagging with the amount of water that had gathered up on the seat. Ash trays were filled to the brim with water, almost overflowing. The people had already started to gather up their things and were moving away when the lightning came, no thunder followed.

Seconds later a figure appeared huddled up in the shallow part of the ocean. It was like he had ridden the lightning to get to the floor. Slowly but surely the waves dissipated until the ocean was once again flat and calm. The sky once again blue. No water to be seen on the sand, on the beach chairs or in the ash trays. It was as if it never happened.

The figure on the floor slowly rose so he was kneeling on the ground. He looked up to the sky with tears in his eyes, shoulders sagged.

It could have been an hallucination but if someone was to look close enough they would see the enormous wings behind his shoulders. They were white with grey streaks as if they were turning black. They were huge and were situated between the shoulder blades, right in the centre. They had small horns at the top of them which could be used for fighting or swiping things to cut down wires, or chains because they were so strong. The horns gave the wings a majestic look. Something very unnatural in the human world. However, the figure was no human.

He was an angel.

The beach goers looked on in fear and amazement, ready to run and the first sign of conflict from the creature. The figure had dirty blonde hair, he was tall and slender, and was wearing a long white trench coat. Not the usual look for someone in the 1950's.

Standing up the figure looked around, he stopped startled to see so many eyes looking at him in shock. Scared, the figures wings grew to their full extent, from an onlooker point of view, the wings looked so powerful they could do anything. With one big thrust the wings pushed down and gushed the wind out of the way so that the figure would fly fifteen feet in the air. The figure hovered for a moment and looked at all the gaping faces, he felt alone. Pushing the wind away with his wings once again he flew at a rapid pace, disappearing in to the clouds.

He needed to clear his head, and flying seemed to be the best option to do that. He remembers flying back at home, if he can remember where that was. It was a way of freedom, to just fly, with the wind against his face, rushing through his hair. It was mesmerizing. The only peace he got.

He needed somewhere to stay and the only option he could find after flying around the earth for 3 hours was a barn in the middle of nowhere in the centre of Georgia, United States of America. It was a suburban area with not many houses, but there was a barn in the middle of a field that was sufficient enough to live in for the time being.

Back from where he came from he didn't need money or a job it was just serve and live. Everything was free if you worked for it. He remembers his master, a high all mighty person who looked after anyone and everyone. A royal.

He remembers his home, small but a home none the less. It was one floor with a bedroom, a toilet and a kitchen. That was all that was needed. It was all white, no colour.

He remembers his friends. All angles, all with the same abilities.

He misses it. What has he done to be cast out.

He settled down for the night, thinking through all the scenarios that he had done to be banished. Homicide. Theft. Assault. Kidnapping.

All these crimes are justified by banishment. If any of these things he had done, then what was he supposed to do. Exile was irreversible. He succumbed to sleep thinking over the possibilities of changing his punishment.

Waking up the next morning was uncomfortable. He had slept on the floor with nothing to keep him warm but the wings on his back. It was a restless night with not much sleep. Dreams and nightmares mixed into one to create a virtual reality of what could have happened if he had done anything worse to what he had originally done.

His stomach rumbling stopped him from musing any further. He needed to eat if he was to keep his energy up to get home. The only things angels ate were fruit. He needed to find fruit, especially nectarines.

Opening the door to his shabby makeshift home, he powered his wings to take him up into the air. Not too high or he wouldn't be able to see where he would get his sustenance from.

Moments later he found a market, with a few fairground rides, that would sell fruit. Flying down he had grabbed a long black trench coat to swap with his white one. He didn't want to stick out. Walking was his only option to blend in. Walking was uncomfortable for angles, they would always fly places. It was so much more easier and way more fun.

Looking around, he searched and searched for a stall that sold nectarines. He got to then end of the market place when he found a stall that sold fruit. There were no nectarines but other fruit was there, apples, pineapple and bananas. They would have to do. He picked up the bananas and quickly hid them in his coat, he couldn't pay for them. He had no such thing called money.

Behind him he heard a scream. It was ear piercing and blood curdling. Spinning around quickly he noticed that no one else had heard, he then remembered that angels have enhanced hearing. The scream could be miles away. The person screamed again and he knew that he had to do something, he couldn't just sit there and listen to a scream that meant someone was in trouble. He was an angel after all and angels help, no matter the situation.

Looking around and seeing too many people around to fly off without being noticed, he knew he had to be seen to be able to save whoever it was that was screaming, so in that instant he took off the black trench coat and spread his wings out. The crowd around him stopped and stared in fear and shock. A boy, looking to be the age of nine, screamed and then one scream led to the other. Panic started throughout the market, all the people ran like mad just to get away from the beast. Parents grabbed children, husbands grabbed wives, prams left behind. In seconds the market had cleared out, no one was there, except a little boy with brown hair and green eyes, lurking behind a hut. The beast looked at the boy in the eyes and smiled. The boy walked out from behind the hut towards the beast and stroked the feathers of the wings. The boy laughed and said,

"What's name?" in a small uneducated voice.

"Lucifer" the beast replied then asked the boy to step away in case his wings hurt him as he flew up in to the air.

The boy looked on in amazement, wishing that he could do the same.

Flying through the air, Lucifer listened carefully for the scream he had heard minutes before. It was faint when he heard it again, as if it was injured and couldn't get a word out. Lucifer heard it again and flew as fast as he could towards the sound. There in the middle of the field, the grass taller than himself, was a child, gagged and bound by the hands. She was being dragged by the arms across the field by a fully-grown man with long, shaggy brown hair, and a beard that had grown to his collar bone. He was fat and looked like he never went out in to the sun.

The girl was still screaming, and now Lucifer now knows why the scream was faint. She was gagged, and it looked like it was ripping in to her cheeks. Flying down as fast as he could, Lucifer used the horns on his wings to knock the old guy unconscious. He looked down at the unconscious male in disgust then turned to the girl with a sorrowful face. She looked on in fear.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked. The girl still looked on in fear. "It's okay. You are safe now." Lucifer continued. "What is your name?"

"Mary." The girl answered sceptically.

"Are you hurt?" The girl shook her head in response.

"Do you know where you live?" Lucifer asked a simple question. Mary nodded. Lucifer bent down and held out his arms. Mary, knowing what he wanted, stood up and timidly reached to hug Lucifer. He picked up Mary and said,

"My name is Lucifer, Mary. Can you tell me where you live? I promise to take you home back to your mother." Mary answered Lucifer with a small voice,

"Stockbridge" Lucifer had no idea where that was but it's a small area and shouldn't be hard to find.

"Hold on tight" He instructed. Mary did as she was told, while Lucifer gently flew in to the air just above tree level at fist so that Mary can see that there was nothing to worry about. Mary held on tighter, but all in all she seemed fine so Lucifer flew higher and higher so that he could see the small towns of Georgia. He saw two on the left and three on the right. Lucifer flew over to the right first as there are more towns and thought that it would be in that direction. They were fairly large towns with a small population but none of them were Stockbridge.

He next flew over to the left and went to the closest town it was small but it wasn't Stockbridge but then he saw the sight that said "Stockbridge" pointing in the direction of the last town. Lucifer flew faster along the road that led towards Stockbridge and could hear the cry of Mary's name by a woman. Lucifer made his wings fly faster so he could reach the distraught mother. Then he saw her, the mother, dishevelled but unharmed, calling and looking for Mary. Asking anyone in her path.

Lucifer flew down slowly as not to scare to poor woman, and landed just behind her. The people around stood still at the sight of him but didn't move or make a sound out of fear. Lucifer coughed in a fake manner to get the woman's attention. She turned around startled, however, she saw her daughter in the arms of the stranger. She grabbed Mary and hugged her so tightly she could hardly breathe. The woman was saying "Than You" over and over again. But when she finally looked up to see who had rescued her daughter, she stood stock still and mouth hanging open at the look of the creature before her, majestic wings stood out at full glory. The mother gasped but could do nothing. The creature had saved her daughter. What was she supposed to do run away and scream bloody murder? No, she stood there, closed her mouth and thanked the creature for helping her daughter.

Lucifer smiled and prepared to take off. He gave one more look around and looked at all the faces of the civilians. They shook out of there daze and started clapping for him. Clapping for the hero who saved a young girl. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash, he looked over and thought nothing of it. With one big thrust his wings had taken control of his flight and took him away.

It's been a long day. It was four O'clock Wednesday afternoon. Lucifer thought that it was time to relax. Flying over towards his makeshift home, Lucifer landed just outside of the door. Walking in, he laid on the floor and reminisced about the day's events. He now knows what to do. He will do the best he can to keep the civilians safe while he stays there. He took out a banana form his trench coat and ate it. Sleep over took him. He succumbed to sleep.

The next day as he was flying about, a piece of paper flew towards him. He was about to swerve out of the way when something caught his eye. Lucifer grabbed the piece of paper and looked at the picture. It was him, with his wings shown and his face staring right back at him. Now everyone knows who he was. That wasn't good. But now Lucifer definitely knew what to do. Use his time to save anyone in trouble.

Two years past and Lucifer had save many people, children, baby's, adults and the elderly. But he could see that it had taken its toll on him. He was pale, skinny and was starting to grow grey hair. His hair was dishevelled and long and his eyes had no colour, they were grey, no life. Lucifer was lonely. No one liked him. He was an outcast for his differences. He was always to be alone.

One day he had stopped saving people. Lucifer looked at himself in a mirror and saw his wings had turned black. He looked a mess, he had nothing to live for anymore.

Eventually the newspapers had started to question his whereabouts and what he was doing. It was too much for Lucifer, he couldn't handle the spotlight he was in. Despair took a hold of him. He flew to every newspaper factory and destroyed them, burnt them down, knocked them down, either way he destroyed them.

People began taking notice of the happenings that were caused by Lucifer. They began to make leaflets or posters based on him. The named him Satan. The pictures they drew of him we awful but they had all made sense. He had horns on his head, black wings and bigger horns on his wings. The back ground of each image was red hot fire. Everything based on the fact that he burnt everything down.

Now known as Satan he created his own world, Hell.

He was now the leader of the underground. Nothing could stop him. He gained followers from fellow angels. They were all named fallen angels.

He was named The Man with Enormous Wings. Also, known as Satan. Pure evil itself.

Chloe Fenton


End file.
